Allan von Waver
Allan von Waver is the youngest and only son of the Waver family and the sole heir to House Waver. Allan attends Concordia and is currently a student in the Ebony Jackals house. Allan is proficient in reason and faith. He bears the Major Crest of Waver. Profile Allan is the youngest child and only son of the Waver family. Despite being the "youngest" among two older sisters, in reality he is the youngest among three, deceased older siblings. The Waver family once pursued crest research and subjected their two oldest daughters, Morgan and Violetta, to torture and experimentation for four years in order to achieve it. The experiments were a failure but Vincent and Guinevere wouldn't accept failure for an answer, so they took a different approach. Instead of subjecting their children to more experiments, they decided to keep having children until one of them was born with a major crest. In order, Rosebella, Castor and Pollux were born. Neither of them possessed a major crest but Rosebella did possess a minor crest. However despite this, it wasn't enough. In the order of their birth, Rosebella, Castor and Pollux were brutally murdered by their parents and their deaths were covered up. After their deaths, Allan was born with a major crest and the cycle of suffering stopped. Since Allan was born with the major crest of Waver, he was immediately named heir upon his birth. Previously, his older sister Morgan was the heir, being the oldest and the only one with a minor crest. However, the major crest was far more valued and despite being the youngest, Allan is set to inherit everything the family has. Understandably, Allan was never treated kindly by his sisters. He always tried to get along with Morgan but she would either pretend he didn't exist or insult him until he left the vicinity. Allan's relationship with Violetta was just as rocky though notably less so. She was always kind to him and would indulge in his requests to play however she frequently went into fits of insanity where she would tell Allan that he was at fault for everything that had happened to her, that he was undeserving of his crest. Now that Allan is a student at Concordia, he is trying his best to aim for absolute perfection in his studies to please his family. At the same time however, he treats the school as a safe haven away from his childhood home. Personality Allan is a genuinely kind soul, he wants what is best for others above all else. He will help others in any way he can even if what he does is detrimental to his own well-being. He doesn't care about himself and so he chooses to care about others instead. He's generally a timid, shy and reserved person. He chooses to stay in his own lane most of the time instead of talking to strangers or people he's not comfortable with. He's generally uncomfortable with everybody he meets and it is very difficult to get him out of his shell. He's become a hermit for lack of a better term and he is rarely ever seen outside of his room or the library. When he is confronted with stressful situations, his first instinct is to panic above all else. He is by no means confident in his own abilities so he always relies on others to protect him. However, as has been pointed out, he can't rely on everybody for everything and he will have to stand up and defend himself eventually if he wants to survive. Despite his own insecurities and shy nature, he aspires to become more confident in himself and prove his worth to others. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest/s Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports He's terrible at talking to people Possible Endings ''Four Houses'' : Slow down. OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * Allan can and will fall asleep anywhere as long as the surface is comfortable. He’s most often seen sleeping in the library. Sometimes students catch him there and place a blanket over him or slide a pillow under his arms to cushion his head. He’ll also fall asleep on people’s shoulders if they’ll let him. * A dedicated believer in ghosts, he claims that he’s met his deceased older siblings and that he used to play with them all the time. He believes in the afterlife but he also believes that reincarnation exists. Gallery allan ref.png|Allan's ref (new) allan post ts.png|Post-Timeskip Allan allan_sob.png|Allan_sob emoji Screenshot (218).png waver family tree.png|Waver Family Tree naptime.png|Allan and Markos (by Julian) heart_emoji.png|Allan and Markos (by Julian) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Ebony Jackals Category:Crest Bearer